


Raising Sunshine

by Debbie



Series: Kpop Parent AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Taeyang is a ray of sunshine, They're both incredibly whipped for their son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbie/pseuds/Debbie
Summary: KaiSoo raising their adorable little Sunshine Taeyang.





	1. 1 year old (and a bit)

Jongin looked down at the sleeping little thing on top of his husband, Kyungsoo had also fallen asleep with their little baby boy on his chest while the menu music of the Bambi DVD was playing from the tv, It had most likely stopped playing a good while ago seeing at it was already past 10, no time for a one year old to be watching movies. It was adorable to say the least, the way his husband’s glasses were askew on his face, pressed up by the pillow his head was resting on and how Taeyang’s little hands were holding tight onto the alpha’s shirt. 

He took the remote control from the side table to turn the dvd off and put on the radio instead, filling the room with soft music before he turned back to the two most adorable men in his life. For a moment he thought about letting them sleep for a little while longer but Taeyang had to go to bed at some point so it might as well be now. 

He did do his best not to wake their son up as he slowly lifted the little one year old off his father’s chest but the baby had a surprising amount of strength in his little fingers that held onto the fabric of Kyungsoo’s shirt. The kid woke up while Jongin tried to pry the hands off and sadly, Taeyang had never been a happy baby waking up. And he looked tired. 

“Shhh.. daddy is sleeping” Jongin tried whispering, finally lifting Taeyang off the other and into his arms where he immediately started to rock him in his arms. Taeyang however was not having it and already made the sad little face he would always make before he’d cry with a pout that rivaled his own. 

“Shhh, it’s okay” He tried again while making his way out of the living room in hope the crying would not wake the alpha at least. Kyungsoo had come home from a hard day at work and it also happened to be the day Jongin had promised Taemin to go out. They hadn’t gone out since Taeyang was born and his best friend would personally drag him out of the house if he even dared to cancel again. So Kyungsoo had been stuck watching the baby all evening. 

After five minutes of cooing the baby, walking around with him and giving him his favorite teddy bear he finally settled down and decided he was too tired to keep on throwing a tantrum.  
His head rested on Jongin’s shoulder and started murmuring little sounds while holding his bear close. 

“Does mister bear want to go sleep with Taeyang?” Taeyang was already back asleep by the time Jongin put him in his crib, tucking him in after changing his diaper and clothes. “Sleep well, my little sunshine” He whispered, kissing the baby’s soft cheek and left the baby room. 

 

⬢

 

Getting pregnant with their first child wasn’t planned. Neither Jongin or Kyungsoo had plans on becoming parents that soon while they had both just finished college and started working. But looking at how Taeyang was quietly playing by himself, coloring whatever his little head could come up with, which were mostly just random lines in different colors, Jongin did not regret it at all. He filled their little apartment in all the right ways. From his toys that were scattered around the house, to the pictures that completely took over their fridge. Jongin loved it all. 

They had talked about it a lot when the pregnancy test came out positive. It might not have been planned, but keeping the baby was by no means a spur of the moment decision. They didn’t want to raise a child they couldn’t afford, or one they weren’t ready for. They discussed it properly and decided that even though they might not have been as ready as they would like to be at that point, they felt that they were ready enough to welcome a little baby into their world. And they loved him very much.

Jongin loved the big achievements that came with having a baby. When he started crawling, his first words, the first little steps he took before tumbling over and crying in Kyungsoo’s arms for 5 minutes because falling was scary. 

He loved the little birthday party they threw when Taeyang turned one year old they took him to a petting zoo. Jongin had taken way too many photos of his son chasing bunnies with his little legs and big coat. 

“Dada!” 

Jongin was pulled out of his thoughts when Taeyang called out to him, standing next to the couch and proudly holding up the abstract art he just created. With a proud smile he lifted the small boy from the ground and put him on his lap.

“You made this? It’s very pretty” He tried to make out what Taeyang had been trying to draw, but after inspecting the mess of scribbles he figured the boy wasn’t old enough to draw anything recognizable yet. Taeyang was pointing at different parts of the drawing, just saying the colors he had used, making Jongin chuckle. 

“Should we show this to daddy?” He suggested and Taeyang’s eyes lighted up in excitement and started climbing off his lap. “Let’s go find daddy” He let Taeyang hold his hand while they strutted to the kitchen. 

“Oh, what’s this?” Kyungsoo immediately put down the knife he was cutting with when Taeyang let go of Jongin to walk the last few steps to his other dad by himself and got lifted off the ground. “I didn’t know my son was an artist, excellent choice of colors” The alpha said when he studied the drawing, inspecting it a little too seriously like there was real meaning behind it. 

“For dadi” Taeyang said excitedly and wrapped his little arms around Kyungsoo’s neck as far as they’d go. 

Kyungsoo turned to Jongin to give him a happy grin that was returned by the omega, they were both just in awe at how cute their son could be. Then he turned to the fridge to see if he could make some space to display the masterpiece. “We need a bigger fridge I’m afraid”

Jongin joined the other two next to the fridge to look over the many photos they covered it with. From college graduation photos to the sonogram picture. And way too many photos (note: not enough photos) of Taeyang. 

The photo he loved the most was the one where Kyungsoo was holding Taeyang when they got home for the first time after he was born. Kyungsoo was walking through the entire apartment with the Newborn in his arms to show him where he’d be living. To show the warm home they would share together. 

There was another photo of the next day where Kyungsoo was giving Taeyang his bottle, the baby wrapped up in a warm blanket. Jongin had fallen asleep against Kyungsoo, totally exhausted from giving birth and waking up in the middle of the night to feed the baby. Baekhyun had taken the picture when he was visiting with Chanyeol and their own 14 month old.

“We should probably buy a photo album. It really doesn’t fit anymore” Kyungsoo said after rearranging the photos in a way everything just fits. Taeyang was excitedly clapping his hands. 

“What a wonderful problem to have”

⬢


	2. (almost) 2 years old and then a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing these even if there's little to nothing happening in them so far. It's just little moments I come up with.

Kyungsoo loved going to the park with Taeyang. The little guy was almost two years old now and loved to run around. The toddler ran ahead of him to the hallway where he stood ready with his shoes in one hand and his coat in the other, making little jumps of excitement. “Daddy, going to park!” He exclaimed happily. 

“Yes, yes. Sit down so I can put your shoes on for you” He told his son who obediently sat down on the stool they put there for him to sit on while they put on or took off his shoes. He also helped him put on his coat to make sure he wouldn’t be cold. It was in the middle of winter, a warmer day, but still barely above freezing temperatures. “It’s very cold outside, so we need to wear gloves as well” He explained, holding up the two small woolen gloves. When Taeyang stuck out his little hands he slid them on. 

He let Taeyang run to the elevator by himself, laughing at the enthusiasm the toddler had to spend his afternoon outside in the cold running after a ball. “Not too fast, Taeyang” He tried calling after him but who could stop a toddler? Kyungsoo had already experienced that his son wasn’t easy to slow down once he put his little mind to something.

It was his day off from work so he could spend some alone time with Taeyang and Taeyang wanted to play with the ball so that’s what they would do. But not inside their tiny apartment. He made sure he got his car keys and the ball before closing the door behind him.

\--

There weren’t many people at the park which wasn’t at all surprising seeing that it was winter. But Taeyang wasn’t bothered by the cold and ran after the ball every time Kyungsoo would give it a little kick. Sometimes Taeyang was even able to give the ball a good kick himself (for a nearly-two-year-old). But mostly he would still pick the ball up to bring it back. 

“Daddy look!” Taeyang picked up the ball with a determined expression on his face. He lifted it as high as he could and threw it, sending it at least a meter and a half before it hit the ground and bounced a few meters further before stopping.

“Whoah!” Kyungsoo exclaimed “Not bad! That was a nice throw” He waddled towards where Taeyang had thrown the ball, hands in his pockets because he, unlike his son apparently, was feeling cold. 

They spend a good amount of time running around, Taeyang fell over a few times but these days he was a big boy and a little fall didn’t trigger crying anymore. Not all the time at least. 

They stopped when the little one was tired and raised his arms up to Kyungsoo to be picked up. 

And of course Kyungsoo complied, picking Taeyang up and let the weight rest on his hip. He was getting heavier these days, growing fast. They assumed Taeyang would be much like Jongin in height if he kept this up. He already looked so much like his husband after all that it wouldn’t surprise Kyungsoo if the guy would grow that tall.

“Do you want to get something to eat or do you want to go home?” Kyungsoo brushed some wild hairs out of Taeyang’s face and quickly removed some dirt from his cheek that he most likely got from one of his falls earlier. “We can get a hotdog?” He suggested, seeing a small hot dog stand from a distance.

Taeyang slumped his tired little body against his dad, holding onto him with losely that left most of the muscle strength to the alpha to make sure the toddler would fall down. “Taeyang sleepy” He muttered in response, laying his head down on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Are you tired? Let’s go home then and wait for dad to come home. You can tell him how far you threw the ball” Taeyang nodded in response. He would always get less vocal when he was tired, responding more with his body or facial expression. 

Taeyang fell asleep in the car and didn’t wake up until Jongin woke him for dinner where he told all about playing outside. 

⬢

Jongin opened the door to the dance room Taemin, Wonshik Moongyu and he used every week to dance. They had been dancing together since high school, But didn’t do it as much anymore. They all got jobs, Jongin had a son. Ravi would become a parent in a little bit as well. These days they mostly danced for fun. 

He had brought his two year old along today and Taeyang was excited, running into the room and launched himself at Taemin who was already there, stretching. 

“Uncle Tem” He squealed as he tackled the omega, arms around his neck. Out of his friends Taeyang had always seemed closest with Taemin. Probably because they were both omegas and Taemin was the only one he saw regularly. 

“Hey little sunflower, Are you here to dance with us?” Taemin scooped the toddler in his arms. “Can uncle Taemin get a kiss?” Taeyang was more than happy to give him just that, leaning in to press his lips against his and pulled back with an exaggerated smacking sound. 

“Kyungsoo had to work late so I brought him along” Jongin explained while putting his bag at the side of the room and started warming up. It wasn’t the first time Taeyang came with him. Last time Taeyang had been exhausted and slept for nearly the entire time they were there. Tonight he seemed to have more energy, dressed in his little sweatpants and t-shirt saying ‘On the playground is where I spend most of my days’ that Kyungsoo brought home one day and proceeded by singing the entire theme song of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. 

“Taeyang dance too!” The two year old said confidently, imitating, or trying to, what Taemin was doing. He didn’t pay much attention to either Wonshik or Moongyu who were also with them at that point. 

To say a two year old had talent for dancing was absolute biased behavior but that didn’t keep Jongin from filming Taeyang until his battery was screaming at him that it was nearly depleted and that it would maybe be a smart idea to charge it soon. So he did the only sensible thing anyone would do. Continue filming but this time with Moongyu his phone.

Dancing wasn’t very productive that day. It couldn’t be helped, really. And for the few times it would happen it was pretty cute. Taeyang did get tired at some point. He was only two after all. Jongin sat down with him in the corner and watched his friends get some actual adult level dancing done. 

“Dada.. no dance?” Taeyang asked, although made little attempt to get off his father so he could actually go dance. laying on top of either of his dads always seemed his prefered resting spot. A habit they should probably get rid off before he’d get any heavier. 

And it wasn’t like Jongin didn’t want to dance. But knowing his son he’d probably throw a tantrum at this point if he’d try to put him aside and leave him, even if he’d be in sight. So he’d better let his friends do their thing while he’d entertain the toddler until he’d fall asleep. “Dad will dance next time”

“Taeyang next time too” Taeyang decided, because dancing was fun for him apparently. Maybe it’d be a nice hobby for the little one once he’d get a bit older. It always had been for Jongin after all. 

Jongin booped Taeyang’s nose and grinned at him. “Dad will dance with Taeyang more often” He promised and watched Taeyang let out a little laugh of happiness.

⬢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might have a little more 'plot' and Chanyeol, Baekhyun and their kids will be there too! 
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Raisingsunshinu
> 
> Curiouscat  
> https://curiouscat.me/Raisingsunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Raisingsunshinu
> 
> Curiouscat  
> https://curiouscat.me/Raisingsunshine


End file.
